


In These Small Hours

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This family was little and broken, but still good. Snapshots of life in the Hamada Household.</p><p>Ch1: Grief was beginning to become an old coat, one Cass was unsure if she would be able to shed.<br/>Ch2: "Is there a reason why you’re pressed against my back like a clingy octopus?" Tadashi asked.<br/>Ch3: Yo, Tadashi Hamada, he was just eighteen, When he and his brother built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen.<br/>Ch4: One of his humans was missing and Mochi didn't like that.<br/>Ch 5: No Rest for superheroes, a quiet morning has been shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Coat of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my dumping ground of drabbles focusing on the Hamada Family. **None of the chapters are connected, unless otherwise stated.** This will cover everything from AUs, post-canon, pre-canon, Divergent Timelines, crossovers, fusions, etc. If it feels short and unfinished, I assure it was probably meant to be that way (the more fully fleshed ideas will probably be posted as stand alone oneshots and not here.)
> 
>  **Important! Treat every chapter like it's the last chapter.** Because this is a dumping ground, this means it will be updated sporadically and there will come a day where I won't have the inspiration to post another update. (Probably whenever I leave the fandom will this be marked as complete).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief was beginning to become an old coat, one Cass was unsure if she would be able to shed.

Grief was beginning to become an old coat, one Cass was unsure if she would be able to shed. She cupped the cooling coffee mug in one hand as she rubbed her face. Her reflection in the coffee showed how haggard she was. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair a tangled mess and a tight tension in her shoulders.

Cass felt tired, weary. She felt like she had aged ten years over the last couple weeks. It had been years since she had felt this exhausted. The last time had been finals in college and that didn't even compare; a physical exhaustion had nothing on this mental and emotional one.

Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to calm herself as hysteria bubbled just under the surface. There was so much to do, funerals to plan, bills to be paid, police reports and paperwork to file, and Tadashi and Hiro…!

Cass choked back the tears that welled up. She glanced at the stairs, expecting Tadashi to be standing there in the corner as he had been for far too many nights after this nightmare had begun. Surprisingly, it was empty, which with any luck, meant Tadashi would sleep through the night for once. Hiro was bound to wake up from a nightmare any hour now though.

A few tears slipped down her face before Cass scrubbed her face to wipe them away. Her precious nephews, whom Cass now had full custody of. Her hands trembled at the thought of being a parent, a mother. Where should she even begin? Children had always been a long and distant dream, one Cass didn't actively pursued, too wrapped up in her dreams of owning a cafe, of being successful in a way that wasn't reliant on brains and IQ points (a way that was so different from the long shadow of her genius brother).

Cass would give it all up to have her brother and sister-in-law back.

She had to be strong for Tadashi and Hiro. She had to. Tadashi and Hiro were suffering already. Hiro didn't understand that his parents weren't coming back; nightmares kept her youngest nephew up through the night. Tadashi had spent half the time in shock, the other half moody and snappish, a rare sight for such a normally sweet boy. They were both trying to cope the best they could, the only way they knew how and Cass couldn't fall apart on them.

Cass stood up and poured her cold coffee down the sink. Caffeine wasn't going to help her. She would check on the boys and try to head off to bed. Life would continue with or without them and Cass had already pushed off as much work as she could.

Climbing the stairs up to the attic set off another fresh wave of guilt in Cass' heart. She hadn't planned on a family when she had bought this three story house. The only place she could have kept the boys, the only room she had that could fit them was the attic. Nothing could be done, though. There wasn't enough money to buy a bigger house and the attic was big enough that they should be comfortable in it for a few years.

She peered into the dark room to see Hiro curled up next to Tadashi. Both quietly slumbering with the gentle rise of their chests. Breathe in. Breathe out. Cass wandered over to take a seat at the edge of Tadashi's bed. She pulled the blanket over her two sleeping nephews and tucked them in. Hiro crawling into Tadashi's bed was probably the only reason why Tadashi hadn't woken up tonight. Maybe tonight would be nightmare free?

Cass threaded her fingers through Hiro's messy dark hair, watching her two nephews. Grief simmered just below her skin.

"Oh boys," she whispered softly. "What am I gonna do?"


	2. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a reason why you're pressed against my back like a clingy octopus?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiro?"

Tadashi paused his writing as Hiro had wandered over and took a seat behind Tadashi and dropped his head against Tadashi's larger back.

"Don't move," Hiro's muffled voice could be heard.

"Is there a reason why you're pressed against my back like a clingy octopus?" Tadashi asked. He heeded Hiro's request and didn't move to turn to face his younger brother.

Hiro wasn't… he could seek affection, could give affection. Hugs weren't a problem, nor were pats on the head, hair ruffling or even good old wrestling. Tadashi knew his younger brother and given Aunt Cass' personality, to be accused of not being an affectionate family would be blasphemy. But there was something different about this, like an edge of desperation that tainted this half-formed hug.

"Hiro what's wrong?" Tadashi pressed when Hiro didn't answer him.

"Nothing."

That meant something was wrong. Tadashi had no idea where Hiro picked up the notion of bottling up his problems. Coaxing out that Hiro had faced bullies in high school (in middle school, even back in elementary school) had been a trial in itself. Tadashi worried constantly about that. Last year Tadashi had been a senior in high school when Hiro started off as a freshman. He kept most of the bullies away from Hiro, but now that Tadashi was in college, he worried that the bullies were back.

"Hiro," Tadashi said gently.

Hiro was silent. Then, softly, he whispered, "I miss you. You haven't been home lately."

Tadashi felt a lump settled in his throat. That… that was true. Collage was just so much different than high school and was what easy, now felt harder. Tadashi had put a lot of time into studying and had been staying late at school to get his homework done. By the time he had gotten home these days, Hiro was already asleep.

He hadn't even realized.

This couldn't go on. The last thing Tadashi wanted to do was to make Hiro feel lonely. He… he couldn't. Did Aunt Cass feel like that too? Something had to change.

Everyday after that, Tadashi made it home in time before Hiro went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lean on my parents a lot, usually when I don't feel good (emotionally or physically) or just need an emotional pick me up. Which is usually once or twice a day. I seek a lot of cuddles. If I had my own Baymax I would be hugging him a lot too.


	3. Going Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Tadashi Hamada, he was just eighteen,  
> When he and his brother built a very strange machine.  
> It was designed to view a world unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom Fusion story.

Yo, Tadashi Hamada, he was just eighteen,

When he and his brother built a very strange machine.

It was designed to view a world unseen

When it didn't quite work, they didn't quit and

Tadashi took a look inside of it

That's when a great big flash came

And his molecules got rearranged.

xXxXx

"Tadashi?!"

Tadashi groaned and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the familiar brown eyes of his younger brother peering down at him. "What happened?" Tadashi asked.

"The machine malfunctioned while you were inside," Hiro said. "Do you hurt anywhere? Do I need to call the ambulance?" He bit his lip in that nervous tick that Hiro had never managed to break.

"No need," Tadashi said. "I feel a bit sore, but nothing appears to be bleeding. I'll probably feel better in the morning." He stretched tentatively, hissing in pain. It felt like his entire body was on fire.

A pained expressed twisted on Hiro's face. "Tadashi… your hair is white and your eyes are green."

"What?!"

Hiro held up his phone, inverting the camera so Tadashi could see his face on the screen.

Hiro was right. Tadashi's hair was now snowy white and his eyes glowed a bright neon green. It was too much for Tadashi to handle. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted once more.

An hour later, Tadashi opened his eyes again to find Hiro looking even more concerned. Tadashi found that he had been moved to the red couch in the garage. How had Hiro managed to do that?

"You okay Tadashi?" Hiro asked. "I can still call the ambulance."

"What are we going to tell Aunt Cass?" Tadashi groaned. Aunt Cass was always warning them to be careful with their experiments. They were dead. So dead once she found out.

"Well, your hair and eyes are back to normal," Hiro said lightly.

"Good. We're never telling Aunt Cass," Tadashi said.

"But you appear to have gained the ability to float and turn intangible."

Tadashi sat up. "What?"

Hiro shrugged. "All I'm saying is that I didn't exactly move you to the couch so much as pushed your floating body onto it and then spent the last hour panicking because you kept falling through it."

Tadashi felt his jaw slackened. "I… you're telling me I have ghost powers?"

"If the shoe fits," Hiro said. "I'm like totally envious about that. But I know you're gonna pitch a fit if I attempt to do the same thing."

"Absolutely! We're dismantling that machine right now. And never telling Aunt Cass about this," Tadashi said.

Hiro gave his brother a peculiar look. "You know this means you can totally be a superhero now. Ghost Boy? White Phantom?"

Tadashi sputtered. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE A SUPERHERO!"

"But Tadashi!"

"No!"

"Boys what are you doing?" Cass shouted from inside the house.

"Nothing Aunt Cass!" Tadashi said. He glared at Hiro. "No superheroing. We're dismantling that machine right now and we are not telling Aunt Cass about this."

Hiro shrugged. "If you say so. Good luck keeping it from Aunt Cass though. You're sinking through the couch again."

Tadashi looked down to see he was waist deep in the couch. "Shit," he said, concentrating. He pulled himself out of the couch and tried to turn himself back to a tangible form. This was going to be a huge problem. Testing had to be done later to figure out how he had gotten these… powers. He had to reverse it somehow. Tadashi couldn't be a half ghost! What good were ghost powers?!

Six months later, Tadashi was singing a different tune when he survived the fire that happened at the SFIT Showcase.

Hiro might be onto something with this superhero business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else noticed that the white shirt with the black circle and white ninja that Tadashi wears looks vaguely like Danny Phantom's (either as in inverse of Danny's ghost suit with his DP logo or Danny's normal white circle, red dot)? Haha my mind jumped to stranger places when I'm tired. Just ghost powers! This is definitely how Tadashi survived the fire.


	4. Missing Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of his humans was missing and Mochi didn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something from Mochi's POV.

Something was wrong in the house. Mochi curled up on the windowsill, basking in the sun that didn't feel as warm as usual. His family was upset and one hadn't returned home in a long time. He let out a small nyah, wondering when the last member of his family would return.

Where had he gone?

Mochi checked the corners of the house, wandering room from room feeling quite lost. No sign of his missing human. He sat by the door, watching it every time it swung open. But always two of his family returned, but never the third.

Eventually, Mochi wandered upstairs and jumped on the white bed, circling around the hat one of humans always wore. He let out a soft meow and curled up on the bed.

"Mochi? Where are you? Oh."

Mochi lifted his head to see his youngest human standing next to the bed. He let out a soft nyah, which caused his youngest human to smile sadly at him.

"You miss him too huh?" A hand reached out to scratch that spot behind Mochi's ears. He purred slightly. "Sorry, Mochi. Tadashi isn't coming back."

Mochi let out a confused meow. He didn't understand. Where was the last member of his family?

"I miss him too."


	5. No Rest for Superheroes

It was a peaceful and quiet summer morning. School was on break and there was no rush, no hustle and bustle. Just a lazy morning.

But good habits are hard to die.

So like clockwork at 7am, six people woke up across San Fransokyo. With some stumbling and grumbling, they flopped in their respective kitchens for some breakfast. One had homemade fresh pizza and the wistful idea to one day actually try the urban legend of 'cold leftover pizza for breakfast one day'; just had to convince Heathcliff of the idea. One brightly, cheerfully helped her mother cook some Huevos a la Rabona for breakfast, cracking open eggs one by one. One made perfectly made portions of grits, sausages and eggs. One broke out many of the family's various kimichi to go with her rice, vegetable omelets, and tofu. The last had rice, miso soup, broiled fish and egg rolls. There was no better way than to start the morning off right with breakfast.

As per habit, the television was flipped on, the latest news began to broadcast.

Just as all six were about to take their first bite of mouthwatering food, the news station cut to a live feed. On said feed, downtown was being set ablaze by a tall red colored monster with black horns. It stomped, crushing cars and splintering the ground. With a swat, telephone and electric lines were snapped and buildings were smashed.

Collectively, all six people took one look at the television and swore. "Holy shit. That is the tenth demon summoning this week."

No rest for superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon request "Holy shit. That is the tenth demon summoning this week." This one doesn't fit the general theme of this series but it was too short to stand on its own so into the drabble dump it went. :P


End file.
